


Bail Me Out Again And Again

by flowercrownmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Lashton - Fandom
Genre: Ashton decides to vandalize said school, I was tired and bored, Luke is in school, M/M, Vandalism, idk what this is, malum - friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton makes stupid decisions and Luke hates that he loves him no matter what. Ashton decides to vandalize Luke's school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bail Me Out Again And Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I write when I'm sleep deprived and everyone else is asleep in my house at 2am. Honestly I have no idea what this is but why not post it so...

Luke had his head buried in his math book, pulling at the hole in his lip with his teeth as he tried to figure out the equations. He was writing the answers without even looking at where he was putting his pen. Luke was 16, on his last year of school because he got moved up a year and he was a nerd, even had the glasses to go with it. He dressed a little weirdly for a nerd though, always in a large band shirt, usually Ashton's, and the same worn out black skinny jeans. He'd take out his piercing in school because he didn't want any of his teachers to get the wrong impression from a lip ring. Despite not having any social life in school apart from with his best friend Michael, he was okay with being a nerd, enjoyed it even. It even meant he got to be in some of Michael's classes as Michael was a year older.

Michael was leaning over the girl in between them, looking over his answers before pretending to check his own and then changing whatever he'd written. Honestly, Luke was used to it. He even grew to accept Michael's copying, anybody else tried though and he hated it. Perks of being his friend.

He was on the last equation when he heard it, laughing down the hall, loud heavy footsteps running, squeaking along the tiled floor. Luke looked to the open door and then back down at his worksheet, continuing to do the math and blocking out the loud noises from outside of the classroom.

"Lucas!" He felt something hit him in the head and looked up, seeing about half of the class staring at him. His eyes went wide and he turned to Michael, the source of the voice and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Listen." Michael whispered quietly and Luke didn't know why but he did anyway, straing his ears and listening. Then he heard it.

"I met a girl and I really thought she liked me..." That was definitely Ashton's voice he could hear singing. For a start, was Ashton singing a Falling In Reverse song? Secondly, what the hell was Ashton even doing here? Ashton was 21 now, finished school a town over 3 years ago because he got kicked out of this one. Luke was sure he wasn't even aloud on the premises. But seriously, why the hell was Ashton here, singing that song in the hallways of his school?

"What?" Luke whispered to himself, obviously he wasn't quiet enough, as the teacher immediately looked at him along with most of his classmates.

"Are you alright, Luke?" He asked. Luke was friends with most of his teachers, another perk of being a nerd.

"Yes- uh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." Luke could hear Ashton's voice getting louder, or maybe he was just getting closer. Luke hoped it was the first one. He was still singing the same song.

"Who's been let out of class at this hour? There's still a half hour left." The teacher muttered to himself and Luke bit his lip, looking down at the math equations and praying that Ashton wasn't doing anything that could get him into trouble. Knowing Ashton he would be getting himself into trouble though, and the thought worried Luke.

"I'm c-c-calling it quits, right now!" Luke heard Ashton sing in a yell, continuing the chorus loudly before being cut off by another familiar voice to Luke.

"Dude, you can't sing. Shut the fuck up! People fucking know me in this school!" They were both yelling, Luke noticed, so he figured they weren't next to each other. When Ashton yelled back to Calum he sounded a lot closer to Luke and the thought was worrying.

"Go to hell and tell the devil I'm not that far behind!" Luke recognized that band too, Sleeping With Sirens. Ashton usually listened to music that was a lot heavier, but he was singing punk songs and that was confusing alone.

"At least sing some decent fucking music! None of that emo shit!" Calum yelled, sounding further away. Were Ashton and Calum going in opposite directions? It really didn't help Luke's case that Ashton and Calum both swore non-stop.

"Would you rather I scream out some fucking Slipknot?!" Ashton shouted to Calum and Luke's head snapped over to Michael from his math work. Michael was already staring back with wide eyes because why the fuck were they both here? Calum had finished- from this school- a year ago now, neither of them had any reason to be here. "I'm just another victim of the bad girls club!" Ashton sang in his loudest girly voice and Luke put his head on the desk, heavily breathing and trying to calm himself down because Ashton was right outside the fucking door. "Oh." He heard Ashton exclaim, and he sounded way too close. "Hello."

"Who are you? Why are you on school property?" His teacher demanded and he knew he was screwed now. He looked up from his desk, looking at his boyfriend who was staring intently at the teacher with a huge grin, dimples and all. Luke didn't even stand out as he stared because the entire class was staring at the mysterious boy.

Ashton looked older than 21, especially when he didn't shave his face, but today he looked intimidating. Even Luke had to admit that. He was wearing an Iron Maiden t-shirt, the sleeves and collar both cut off at dangerous angles that revealed way too much skin and made Ashton's arms look huge. He had on tight black skinny jeans with black boots and he had a black bandana wrapped around his forehead, pushing his long curly hair back. His tattoos were all on show, a sleeve and a skull going across his chest. Even from the distance he was at, Luke could still see the little L.H tattooed above his collar bone, next to it a love bite that Luke had left, literally, the night before.

Ashton had gotten that tattoo as soon as he turned 18 and it was his first, because the thing is, Luke and Ashton have been together for years now, despite their young age and Luke knew they were in too deep now. He was so in love with the boy, but sometimes- now a prime example as Luke eyed the can of black spray paint in his hand- Ashton made terrible decisions.

"Don't you recognize me?" Ashton asked the teacher, spraying an X onto the wall nonchalantly and Luke watched his boyfriend with hooded eyes.

"Fucking hell, Ashton." Ashton's head turned back at the sound of Michael's voice and he was grinning again, dimples popping out. Luke put his head to the desk so Ashton wouldn't see him.

"Mr. Clifford, do you know this delinquent?!" The teacher asked Michael, a vain throbbing out of his neck because of his anger.

"Hey, don't get the kids involved." Ashton got the attention back onto himself, turning to the door only to yell loudly. "Yo, Calum!"

"What?" Came Calum's distant voice from the hallway.

"Michael's in this classroom!"

"Dude!" Michael yelled at Ashton, giving him a stern expression. Michael still had to go to fucking school here, and so did Luke.

Everyone could hear Calum running down the hall but nobody said anything, the teacher was making an angry phone call to reception- telling them to phone the police and Luke started to get worried now. The last thing Ashton needed was jail.

Calum was out of breath when he got to the door, "dude, I forgot how fucking long those hallways were. Stop vandalizing." Calum whacked the spray paint out of his hand and it was almost a humorous sight because Calum looked like sunshine compared to Ashton. Everybody probably thought the worst of Ash, but most people did, Luke preferred the term misunderstood.

"Calum Hood?" The teacher asked with a set frown when he hung up the phone. Calum wasn't a bad student when he was there, he was just popular, Luke sometimes wondered why he hung out with him, Ashton and Michael but Calum just seemed to fit right in with their little, messed up group.

Calum held this hands up over his head slightly, watching with an eye roll as Ashton picked up the spray can again and began doodling with it on the board. "I swear to god sir, this was not my idea." He heavily implied Ashton as he spoke, using his head to wave in Ashton's direction. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Well, sort of." Calum pulled out his own can of spray paint, red, and began drawing within Ashton's drawing.

Michael and Luke locked eyes but just as they did, police sirens sounding and they both probably had the same thing going through their heads; the boys needed to get out now.

Except the boys weren't doing anything, just painting with their spray cans.

Michael waited for a few seconds, letting the police sirens get louder as he watched his best friend and Luke's boyfriend do nothing, not even break a sweat as they vandalized a fucking public school.

"Fucking stupid friends, why are we friends?" Michael slammed his chair back as he stood up, slapping the can of spray paint out of Ashton's hand before doing the same to Calum's. Luke saw a problem with that though.

"Prints," he muttered to himself, "fucking finger prints Michael, don't be stupid." But Michael was too busy pulling Calum out of the classroom and Luke could see the red and blue lights outside of the window now. Michael probably wouldn't even have time to come back and save Ashton's stupid ass. Luke's hand was shaking with nerves and as he heard a car door slam from outside, he shot up from his seat and tried to divert his way through students to get to the front.

Everybody, even the teacher, watched in shock as the small little nerdy boy ran over to the punk, pulling on his shoulder and hitting him straight in the chest.

"Luke?" Ashton asked dumbstruck and for a second Luke could actually see the sliver of regret on Ashton's face for being so stupid. Luke quickly backed away, picking up the cans of spray paint and shoving them into his backpack with an angry edge that wouldn't leave his face. He turned back to Ashton, shoving the backpack into his hands and Ashton didn't need to be told twice before putting it on.

"What are you fucking doing, Ash?" Luke could hear running down the hallways, heavy boots, police. Luke tugged on Ashton's arm, willing him to move but the boy just stared, dumbstruck. "Do you want to go to fucking jail? Move, Ashton! Run!" Luke grabbed Ashton's hand, pulling him out of the door and literally bumping into a policeman and fuck, Luke was definitely going to regret this. "Why the fuck do I put up with you?!" He yelled at Ashton as they finally started run, hand in hand.

"Six years and counting, baby." Ashton got out, them being only a few meters away from the classroom. Luke pulled on Ashton's hand harder, making him turn a sharp corner into another hallway and running with him down that one too. Ashton was fucking lucky to have Luke for six years, if Luke gets kicked out of school Ashton will be lucky if they reach seven. Luke would probably never end things with the older boy though, no matter how many bad things he does because Ashton was his first, his only and he wanted the boy to be his last. It had started as a childish relationship, Luke still wasn't sure of his sexuality and the boy had kissed him to help him decide, for a few weeks they continued to kiss and that was it, they were just together, not even a simple 'will you be my boyfriend?' they just started telling people they were dating one day and nothings changed six years down the line.

Ashton suddenly pulled Luke into a small room, a supply closet and closed the door behind them.

"Ashton, we need to get out of here!" Luke whisper yelled at him. Ashton put his hand over Luke's mouth and Luke was mad before he heard the thudding of boots running past the door. The bell was about the go and maybe they'd be able to get out unnoticed then. "What were you thinking?!" Luke whisper yelled at Ashton. Ashton slowly bent down to Luke's level, not much because Luke would probably be taller than him soon anyway, and puckered his lips.

"I don't know," Ashton sighed when he realized Luke wasn't going to kiss him. "I wanted to vandalize something, my brain didn't think before I had already acted. I'm sorry baby. I love you though."

Luke looked into Ashton's eyes, sighing because, "I love you too, but you're so stupid sometimes babe."

"I know." Ashton puckered his his lips again and this time Luke complied to his request, pulling Ashton into him as they kissed. They had to wait a few minutes- spent kissing, but the bell finally went and Luke managed to get Ashton out with only a few stares and a lot of whispers but it didn't matter, because at least Ashton wasn't being arrested.


End file.
